Revenge is Sweet
by Hiei's Vampire Kitten
Summary: It's been three weeks since the bet, and Seto Kaiba wants revenge... and it could end up breaking someone's heart. Sequel to The Bet. Hope you like! ON HOLD
1. Kaiba's Revenge

Disclaimer: Marik: Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh.  
  
Sariah: Good boy!  
  
Marik: Arf, arf...  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Eh... heh- heh... Marik was a little down in the dumps today. *motions to disclaimer* Anyway, this is the sequel to "The Bet," which I know plenty of people liked. I just hope the sequel is good, too. Read on, peoples!!!!  
  
It had been three weeks since the old trick Yugi had pulled over Seto Kaiba. He had pulled it over Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor as well, but Kaiba could care less about them. They didn't take it as seriously as he did. Sure, they had pulled a couple minor pranks over Yugi, just to get him back for it, but Kaiba wanted to take the matter to a different measure. He soon figured out that Duke and Tristan could care less now that it was over. Let bygones be bygones.  
  
Not for Kaiba. The rich, powerful CEO, running his own company was rather used to intimidating people and getting what he wanted. But Yugi, by even starting that bet, had reduced that powerful man to a humiliated coward. Kaiba still cringed at the sight of a girl. Sure, it was his own fault for going through with it, but no one could pull one over on Seto Kaiba. No one.  
  
It was obvious to him that Duke and Tristan wouldn't help him get his revenge. He'd have to do it himself. And he knew exactly how.  
  
He passed a note off to Yugi. After a brief glance at it, Yugi nodded happily. Kaiba smirked. Typical. Innocent little Yugi couldn't resist a "friendly" duel. He should learn that Seto Kaiba doesn't duel friendly.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, Yugi and Kaiba sat down to duel. Yugi smiled.  
  
"I hope there aren't any hard feelings about the bet, Kaiba," he said, pulling out his deck. "I mean, that was kind of rotten..."  
  
"Not at all, Yugi," Kaiba placed his own deck on the table. "In fact, I had a good laugh about it."  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
"But you're right, Yugi... it was rotten. So how about we make a little deal for this duel?"  
  
"What kind of deal?" Yugi raised an eyebrow. He wasn't quite sure where this was leading.  
  
"How about, if you lose, you do whatever I say. The same goes for me if I lose," Kaiba's smirk grew just a little.  
  
Yugi shrugged. He probably wouldn't lose to Kaiba, anyway. "Um... okay. That works."  
  
The duel commenced as Kaiba wanted it. After a few minutes of shaking up Yugi a bit, Kaiba actually won. Yugi was a good sport, but Kaiba knew that he wouldn't be for very long.  
  
"Wow, you've gotten pretty good, huh, Kaiba?" Yugi smiled cheerfully, taking the fact that he'd lost very well. "I guess I'd better go, then..."  
  
Kaiba pocketed his deck before stopping the wild- haired teenager. "Hold it, Yugi. What about our deal?"  
  
"Oh, that's right," Yugi pocketed his own deck and then turned to Kaiba. "Well, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Simple," Kaiba replied with a smirk. "I want you to get Joey and Mai to break up."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in horror. "I can't do that, Kaiba! Please, let me do something else!"  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't. But, I had a feeling that you would be reluctant, so I took this." Kaiba held up the Dark Magician. "I'm afraid this will be ripped into pieces if you don't agree."  
  
"But... but, Kaiba..."  
  
"You lost the duel, Yugi. I want you to get them to break up. If you don't, then say good- bye to the Dark Magician. Do I need to make it any clearer?"  
  
"O- okay, Kaiba. I'll do it. But you have to promise me that you'll give me back my Dark Magician as soon as I get them to break up."  
  
"You have my word, Yugi," Kaiba pocketed the Dark Magician and stood up to leave. Yugi left shortly after.  
  
'You should learn, Yugi,' Kaiba thought to himself. "You should learn never to mess with Seto Kaiba.'  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Bum- bum- buuuuummmmmm!!!! Sorry, this was a little short, huh? But, I hope it's interesting. And I hope people like it, especially as it commences. Please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!! 


	2. Yugi's Idea

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh. What makes you think that?  
  
SIDE NOTE: Whoo; been a while for this one, eh? Well, it's here, at least. ^_^ Um... I'm not sure what to say, except... well, if you wanna know about updates and stories to come, just look at my bio. And... thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Yugi sighed glumly, slumping over his desk in a worried trance. How would he get his card back? Right... by getting Mai and Joey to break up. But he couldn't do that! They had such a strong and loving relationship. Joey and Mai were his friends. He just couldn't do that to them.  
  
It was Performing Arts. Kaiba had been giving him evil looks all that morning. He just knew he'd get the same looks passing him in the halls and in the classes they had together... he just thanked the high heavens that Kaiba didn't take Performing Arts class.  
  
"Alright, class; I have some important news to tell you," the teacher perkily stood in front of the class, holding up a newspaper. She flipped over the paper to show an ad for a Performing Arts contest. "We have the special opportunity to participate in the Tokyo National Performing Arts Contest! Isn't that wonderful? Each Performing Arts class in Tokyo's schools are given the chance to create a play of their very own and compete for a very shiny trophy! Oooh; isn't it a pretty trophy class? I just love trophies... unfortunately, I've never had the chance to get one. Well, except for once, but THAT JANET SHANZER JUST HAD TO STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT, DIDN'T SHE?!" The teacher sighed. "Anyway, the theme for the contest is 'every day high school life'. Isn't that fun? We'll need three people to write out the script, so who volunteers?"  
  
At first, no one raised their hands. 'Every day high school life? How boring.' Yugi thought. 'Go to school, sit in class, listen to teachers all day.' He sighed. 'If you're lucky you'll get a girlfriend or something. Then she'll dump you, or you'll dump... her...' Yugi raised his hand. The teacher blinked in surprise.  
  
"Only one? Oh, but Yugi, you couldn't possibly do it by yourself..."  
  
"Why can't Mai and Joey help me?"  
  
"Oh... well, I suppose that's alright... Mister Wheeler? Miss Valentine? Would you consider helping Yugi with the script?"  
  
Mai and Joey looked at Yugi as though he were insane. Yugi nodded at them with a pleading look in his eyes. Hesitantly, the pair agreed.  
  
"Wonderful! Now, as soon as the script's all put together, we'll get to auditioning! See you next week!" The teacher waved to all her students as the bell rang.  
  
"You've got somethin' on your mind, Yug'," Joey said. "I can feel it."  
  
"Yeah, Yugi, what's up?" Mai's eyes took on a concerned look.  
  
"I'll tell you guys later," Yugi said brightly. "See you later!" He skipped off.  
  
"You shouldn't look so happy, Yugi," Yugi turned around at the sound of Kaiba's voice. He gulped.  
  
"H- hi Kaiba... nice... weather...?"  
  
"Don't 'hi' me, Yugi. You still have to get Wheeler and his prissy little girlfriend to break up. Am I clear?"  
  
Yugi nodded nervously. "Crystal."  
  
"Good," with a swish of his coat, Kaiba walked off down the hall. Yugi heaved a sigh of relief and then went right back to smiling. Kaiba had NO idea what he was in for.  
  
"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" Yami asked when Yugi came home that day. "You still have to make Joey and Mai break up to get your card back, remember?"  
  
"Oh, I don't have to make them break up, Yami," Yugi said brightly. "Not anymore, anyway."  
  
Yami blinked in surprise. "Kaiba let you off the hook?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, still smiling. "Nope."  
  
Now Yami was confused. "What are you so happy about then?"  
  
Yugi, STILL smiling, leaned over and whispered something in Yami's ear. The ancient pharaoh's face went from confusion, to surprise, to amusement, and then finally to approval. He laughed.  
  
"Yugi, that's brilliant! Have you told Mai and Joey?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No, but I will. They're coming over tomorrow."  
  
Yami shook his head. "You surprise me, Yugi. You're too cunning, even for Seto Kaiba. It absolutely amazes me."  
  
"Hmmm. What will I do next? Well...," Yugi yawned. "G'night, Yami."  
  
"Good- night, Yugi."  
  
And then, Yugi turned off the lights.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Well? What'd you think? I think this one might be pretty easy to get, but I'll keep it "suspenseful" throughout the whole thing, anyway; just for fun. And for the people who don't get it, if people don't get it. Well, please review! 


	3. The Script

Disclaimer: Sariah: Do I own Yu- Gi- Oh...? Hmm... I dunno. Hey, Dragario!  
  
Dragario: Hmm? Yeah?  
  
Sariah: Do I own Yu- Gi- Oh, by any chance?  
  
Dragario: Nope. According to your records, you don't.  
  
Sariah: Darn... oh well!  
  
SIDE NOTE: Hi all!! I haven't updated in a while... and on top of that, I think this chapter's gonna be short... well, we'll see. Read on!  
  
"He did WHAT?!" Joey slammed down his fist on Yugi's bedpost. "OW!" He, Yugi, and Mai were gathered in Yugi's room, ready to write the script. Joey had asked for an explanation as to why the wild- haired teen had been so insistent on all three of them working on the script. Yugi had then spilled the story of Kaiba's plot.  
  
"Just like I told you," Yugi repeated as Joey nursed his throbbing hand. "He stole my Dark Magician and threatened to rip it to pieces if I didn't get you two to break up! I just couldn't let him tear up that card; my grandpa gave it to me with his heart and soul!"  
  
"We understand, Yugi," Mai insisted. "And we both know you had absolutely no intention of getting us to break up, either."  
  
"Ooh; I'm gonna pound that jerk to pieces!" Joey growled angrily.  
  
"Actually, Joey, I have an idea," Yugi grinned at his two friends. "And that's exactly why I wanted you two to help me with the script!"  
  
"Huh?" Joey sat down, facing Yugi while leaning over the bedpost. "So, spill it, Yugi! What's the big secret?"  
  
"Okay, here's how it goes..."  
  
(MEANWHILE)  
  
Kaiba sat at his desk, looking through his cards when he should have been getting his latest program done. But this whole revenge thing had just gotten him too excited. He would finally get Yugi back for the humiliation he had been put through! And on top of that, he'd get revenge on Wheeler and his dumb girlfriend for going along with it. After all, an accomplice in a robbery is arrested along with the conspirator.  
  
"Ah... here it is...," he ran his long fingers over the proud Dark Magician card that Yugi loved so much. This was his bait... he'd promised Yugi it would be returned if he got the lovely couple to split up. He'd considered tormenting the boy further by ripping it into pieces anyway, but Seto Kaiba was a man of his word. He would return it as he promised. "Too bad I can't go that low... it would be fun to watch him cry..."  
  
(BACK AT YUGI'S)  
  
"That is the coolest thing I've ever heard!" Joey jumped up excitedly. "This is... this is even cooler than the bet you pulled off!"  
  
Mai was laughing. "I can just imagine Seto Kaiba's face when he figures it out..."  
  
"Well, we don't have a second to waste!" Yugi said excitedly. "Let's get to work on the script!"  
  
"Oh! Oh! I'll call Mokuba!" Mai leapt for the phone.  
  
"I'll call Serenity!"  
  
"Let me call Mokuba first! He was in on the bet; now he needs to be in on this, too!"  
  
"Right, right..."  
  
"Guys!" Yugi laughed. "Who's gonna help me with the script in the meantime?"  
  
"Oh! I'm on it, Yug'!" Joey jumped up again and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. "Let's get to work!"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Right! Now, there needs to be at least 12 pages, so..."  
  
"How many characters should there be?"  
  
"Oh, right! Um... let's see, about 20! Yeah! 20!"  
  
"Alright, 20 it is!"  
  
Yugi smiled as he and Joey started on the script. He had a feeling his plan would work out just fine...  
  
SIDE NOTE: I told you it'd be short... well, at least it's an update, right? Right... well, please review! 


End file.
